


Notice Me, Bastard!

by kee_writestrashh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee_writestrashh/pseuds/kee_writestrashh
Summary: May I request a story where the reader is trying to get AU Modern Ramsay's attention and trying her best to flirt with him but he's completely oblivious to it so she has to get bolder with her attempts. And it turns out he knew the whole time but wanted to see how far she'd go. You can take all the liberties you want.





	Notice Me, Bastard!

You had been hired as a secretary for Roose Bolton’s son, Ramsay. You had been hired by Roose directly. You were excited to be working at such a large company. You considered yourself lucky. There were many applicants. Many people you thought were better qualified for the job. You had heard what a hardass Roose Bolton was. He was proud of his company, and only wanted the best working for him. 

And now here you were, three weeks into the job, and you felt a high about it. People were jealous of your position, and the salary you would be raking in with such a company. Your best friend had been so excited when you told her you got the job. It had called for cake, ice cream, wine, and gossip.

There was only one problem. The man you worked for was a selfish jerk. He never paid you any mind unless he was telling you to make phone calls, cancel previously made appointments, or to get coffee. No matter how cute you dressed, or how revealing, he never seemed to give you a passing glance. It was frustrating because you found him to be very attractive. Though, you were also torn between the fantasy of fucking your boss, and holding onto your dignity.

It was quickly becoming a sexual frustration in your chest. You had given him passing hints. You had tried to flirt with him. You had made suggestive poses when he walked past. But, he was always absorbed in his phone or papers he was reading.

You placed the coffee on his desk, leaning over the polished wood, exposing down your shirt as you placed a memo in front of him. “Mister Bolton, I took an urgent message for you. From your father. He says that he needs you to--”

“Yeah. Thanks. I’ll get to it eventually.” he said dismissively, waving his hand lazily and bringing his eyes to your exposed skin and then to your face. 

You stood there rather stupidly, annoyed with his dismissal. How could he not ever notice any of your attempts? Your eyes glued to his, moving slowly down his face to linger on his lips before blinking and standing up straight again. “Of course.” You said sweetly, turning on your heel and walking out of the office.

He didn’t even tell you bye as he left the office for the day. You frowned, locking things up and shredding papers before you were able to finally head home. On the drive home you stopped at the liquor store and bought a bottle of the most expensive wine you could find. Anything to make yourself feel better. Spending money was a bad habit.

You took the wine home, ordered take out from your favorite joint, and fell heavy into the couch. Pouting almost. Half a bottle of wine and a full belly later, as you flipped idly through TV channels you were struck by a sudden idea. Daring and what some would call scandalous and slutty. But you were desperate for him to notice you. Hell, say your name at least once.

Oh, what would your mother say if she could see you now? You ignored the thought as you placed the coffee and a memo down on Ramsay’s desk to start his day as usual.  

You were almost out the door when he spoke up. Coffee in one hand, memo in the other. “(Y/N). Wait a moment.”

You turned slowly on the spot, watching him narrow his eyes at the memo. It only had three words on it.

> **_NOTICE ME, BASTARD._ **

He took a sip of the coffee, set the cup down, and then slowly placed the memo down before he finally looked at you. A small smirk on his lips as he beckoned you closer. You took a step forward, biting the inside of your bottom lip. He gave a tut and beckoned you closer until your thighs were pressed against the front edge of his desk.

He picked up the memo and looked from it to you. “You keep getting bolder.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” You said coyly. 

“And you are a liar. No wonder you got the position. We are all liars here, sweetheart. Let’s try that again. You have gotten bolder.” He said with a dark chuckle, placing the memo down again.

 Your voice seemed lodged in your throat as he stood from his chair. “Bolder, how?” You half whispered, watching him walk around the desk. Heart hammering in your chest.

“You think I haven’t noticed all your little attempts to catch my attention?” He asked, stalking around you to stand behind you. 

You were almost afraid. You had heard rumors about his temper. Even worse rumors about what happens to those who call him a bastard. But you had to make him notice you. And now you were going to regret it. You knew it. The longer you worked here, the more you saw how horrible he was. To the people who walked into his office and practically ran out after a meeting. What had happened to the last secretary? What did he do to her?

You swallowed hard, staring straight ahead of you. “I haven’t been making attempts to gain your attention.” You lied. “I am simply here to make your job easier.”

“You are here to serve me, yes.” He whispered, closing the space between you both. Pushing his body into yours. 

It made your knees weak and you gave a violent shiver as you let a quiet exhale slip past your lips. He smelled so good.

“I should really get back to--” You began, but found words impossible as he ghosted his lips along the curve of your neck.

“Are you going to chicken out on me? All these weeks of trying to get me to say something to you? The suggestive clothing. Words. All your failed attempts to make small talk and flirt with me? And here I am, giving my sweet little secretary the attention she thinks she deserves and you want to go back to your boring desk?”

He moved his hands to your hips and pulled your body further into his. Slowly he ground his hips against your ass. “You should have wore the skirt you did yesterday. It fits your ass better. And that shirt from Monday. It makes your tits look delicious, you know.” He inhaled deeply and gave a small sigh. “I like this perfume. You should wear it more. You just bought it?”

“Yes.” You whispered, closing your eyes and feeling the heat creep up your face as you lingered onto his words. Your body reacting naturally, trying to resist the urge to arch your back and push your ass further against him

He practically purred, placing a kiss to your neck. But then his grip suddenly turned harsh against you hips and he half pulled his body away from you. “But, you went as far as to call me a bastard.” He half hissed at your ear. “Rude and disgusting.”

“I’m sorry. I just thought it would make you finally notice me.” You squeaked, closing your eyes tighter and wishing he would let you go.

“That’s what you like, huh? Rude and disgusting. You’re nasty, aren’t you?” He growled, removing a hand from your hip to place in the middle of your back and force you over the desk.

You gave a small whimper, not daring move as he ran his hand down your back and over your ass. Fingertips playing at the hem of your skirt before trailing his fingers up the inside of your thigh under the fabric.

“You never wear underwear, do you?” He chuckled, brushing the tip of a finger against your folds.

“No. I don’t want any noticeable lines.” You said, resting the side of your face against the cool surface of his desk, right next to the memo you had given him.

“Good. They would only get in  _our_  way.” He hummed, parting you slowly with his finger. “Is this what you wanted, (Y/N)?” He asked, sliding a finger inside of you.

You gave a tiny gasp, “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes... sir?”

“Good girl. “

You swallowed again, letting another sigh slip past you, relaxing your body against the desk, focusing on nothing but the movement of his finger. A small moan creeping up your throat as he slid another finger inside.

“Am I paying enough attention to you know, sweetheart?” He cooed, pushing his two fingers in as far as he could and curling them slowly.

You simply made an indistinctive of pleasure in the back of your throat. Moving your hips against his hand’s movements.

He pulled his fingers from you suddenly, and the sudden coolness between your legs made you gasp and throw him a dirty look over your shoulder. 

“I didn’t hear what you said. I like when people answer my questions.” He said, giving you a scolding look.

“Well, you were. Now... not so much.” You snapped back, batting your lashes at him.

He gave a smirk and a haughty sniff. “I see. Well then...” He fumbled quickly with his belt and pants. 

You bit your bottom lip, watching him as he freed himself of his clothing from the waist down. Noticing that you were holding your breath as you took the sight of him in. Licking your lips. The anticipation killing you.

But you did not have to wait long. He seemed just as eager to fuck you. He gave you no warning, before pulling your skirt up and pushing his bare flesh flush to yours. His warmth causing chills to erupt on your skin. Breath catching in your chest as you felt his tip tease your wet slit.

“Please.” You whimpered, pushing yourself back more.

The movement so sudden and harsh as he shoved himself inside of you with a small grunt. You weren’t even sure what kind of noise it was that left you in that moment. 

He gave you no time to adjust to him before setting a harsh pace. It almost ached your legs as they collided over and over again against the edge of his desk. Each thrust bringing a noise from you. Your lungs never quite filling completely with air again before he fucked it from you.

He moved one hand to your hip, holding tight. His other hand tangled in the hair at the back of your head. His grip pulling your hair painfully. But it felt so good as he brought you closer to the edge of that high you had been fantasizing about since you laid eyes on him. His face always in the back of your mind as your touched yourself at night when you were alone in the dark.

“Harder.” You managed to gasp out.

He gave a harsh hum of approval, crashing his body harder against yours. Your mind swimming as that heavy fog started to set in. Noises growing louder and louder from you as you balled your fists on the desk top. Nails digging into your palms. That hot molten feeling about to break the dam inside of you.

“Oh... god...” You panted, arching your back more as he continued his relentless fucking. His hips making your ass ache with each hard, lustful thrust.

Before you could even say or think anything else you felt that high washing over you in repeated waves. Over and over again, that throbbing. What might have been almost a scream leaving you. Ramsay’s thrusts becoming more erratic and sloppy. His rhythm falling off track as his own body tightened for release.

Pulling out of you just in time to leak his mess all over your asscheek. His panting harsh, a deep moan leaving him as he closed his eyes and savored his high.

And like that, you felt the coolness against your skin as he pulled away from you. Already fixing his clothes as you laid there, trying to regain normal breathing. Your mind reeling at the orgasm you just had. Maybe next time you should sit in his lap before he forces you over this hard desk again.

“What am I supposed to use to clean up?” You asked, pushing yourself on your elbows, rubbing the back of your head where he had pulled your head.

He gave a smirk, dropping the memo on your ass, where it stuck to the slowly congealing cum he had graced your skin with. You frowned. He really was a selfish bastard. But you took it in your stride. Using the paper to wipe his mess from you. Almost wishing you had a pair of panties to put on to keep the mess from leaking down your legs before you could make it to the restroom and clean up properly.

You glanced at Ramsay who was already seated in his chair again, scrolling through his phone and sipping his coffee. “You know the way out.” He said.

You gaped at him, unsure what to say.

he glanced up from his phone and gave you a smirk. “Did I notice you enough?”

You narrowed your eyes and let your own smirk form, “Sorry sir, I don't know what you’re talking about. Call on line one. I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was a little rusty writing this as I haven't written fics in awhile. for give me. getting the hang of it again. need something? want something? questions or requests? the easiest way to contact me is through my tumblr @kee-writestrashh


End file.
